The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system, and more particularly to, a monitoring system for an energy storage system.
An energy storage system refers to an energy storage device that stores surplus power produced by a power plant or new renewable energy irregularly produced and then transmits it when there is a temporary power shortage.
In particular, the energy storage system refers to a system that stores electricity in an electrical power system in order to supply energy when needed and to places that need it. In other words, it is a storage assembly that a single product incorporates a system, like a typical secondary battery.
In generating wind power, new renewable energy that recently represents a rapid growth, the importance of the energy storage system comes to the fore as an essential device that stores power energy and then stably supplies energy to a power system when needed. If there is no energy storage system, the electrical system may have serious problems, such as sudden blackout due to instable power supply that depends on wind or sunlight. Thus, in this environment, the storage comes to the fore as a significantly important field and is expanded even to a home power storage system.
Such an energy storage system is being installed in a power station, a power transmission and distribution station, and home in the electrical system and performs functions, such as frequency regulation, generator output stabilization using new renewable energy, peak shaving, load leveling, a emergency power source.
The energy storage system is roughly divided into physical energy storage and chemical energy storage according to a storage method. The physical energy storage uses pumping-up power generation, compressed air storage, flywheel, etc. and the chemical energy storage uses a lithium ion battery, a lead storage battery, a Nas battery, etc.
A system control unit and a charging control unit in the energy storage system mutually transmit and receive data and when there is a lot of data traffic, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to rapidly transmit and receive required data.